Un nuevo comienzo
by Sadsurprise
Summary: Luego de que sunsent y sus amigas se graduaron de canterlot high. Sunsent se da cuenta que sus amigas maduran y optan cada una su propio caminó hasta quedarse completamente sola. Sunsent decide que es hora de regresar ha su dimensión, pero como ella podrá acostumbrarse ahora después de lo que hizo en el pasado en su forma poni y declarar sus sentimientos hacia cierta poni.
1. Adios amigas

**Ya cuanto habia pasado. ¿cuanto? ¿uno, dos años de que nos graduamos de canterlot high?. Crei que terminando la preparatoria yo y mis amigas tendriamos mas tiempo juntas, divertirnos hablar, viajar juntas entre otras cosas más. Pero no nunca me imagine... de hecho nunca crei que en esta dimensión, este mundo "Ellas" tenian que seguir aun con "eso" pero lejos de nuestro alcanze. Alcanzar lo que seria sus sueños para muchos de ellos y ellas. Lo que tenian que lograr para ser lo que han soñado tanto desde que eran pequeños, niños a adolescentes, juventud y finalmente la madurez. Eso era lo que mis amigas estaban haciendo querian lograr su meta, pero para eso tenian que prepararse tomar las cosas en serio si querian lograrlo.**

 **Si... estudiar mas y prepararse mejor ir ha esas universidades y ponerse al corriente, estar muy presionados, ir a lugares muy lejos en busca de oportunidades cosas de esas. Pero en cambio para hacerlo debian, ya no desperdiciar su tiempo en pasatiempos, en redes sociales,en linea, hobbit y sobre todo en ocasiones... en Amistad.**

 **Si... eso fue lo que me ocurrio a mi, mis amigas... estaban** _-sollozos-_ **madurando enserio querian lograr lo que debian hacer y nos las culpo de hecho estoy muy orgullosa de ellas de que alcanzen sus sueños.**

 **Algunas se marcharon lejos otras viven cerca pero sin tiempo de hacer lo que soliamos hacer juntas** **para alcanzar su proposito**

 **Primero fue rarity se hiria aun tal new york** , **por que le ofrecieron una oportunidad de ser una diseñadora profesional estrella haciendo vestidos profesionales y trabajar con algunas modelos o cantantes para que porten sus vestidos y que los jueces digeran "Quie fue tal diseñadora de hacer esos increibles vestidos." je, Estoy segura de que dirian Rarity.** **Ella se fue de nuestros corazones el año pasado, algunas semanas despues de que salimos de la preparatoria,. Esta semana que sigue sera su segundo año y nunca recibimos ningun correo o comunicacion, al menos... a mi no.**

 **Despues de ella siguio nuestra tierna Fluttershy. A ella sus padres le consiguieron entrada o mas bien una oportunidad en una universidad con su carrera que soño, ser ecologista viajar por el mundo, investigar, observar e ir por diferentes biomas de todo el mundo viendo los distintos animales y plantas que siempre veia ella en libros de biologia, pero esta vez en realidad, cerca de ella con sus propios ojos. haciendo reportes para evitar el calentamiento global e impedir la destruccion de ecosistemas. Solo que para cumplir su sueño, debia despedirse de nosotras e irse con sus padres ya que ellos viven muy lejos y la universidad se encuentra cerca donde viven ellos. Solo que no se por cuanto tiempo.. creo que ya nunca volvere ha ver esa cara tan tierna**. **espero que ella se encuentre bien.**

 **Despues siguio mi... digo twilight** , **siguio twilight con ella ya sabia que hiria a la universidad solo que no supe mucho de ella cuando nos despedimos y de lo que seria al terminarla** **. Nunca pude decirle lo que... sentia por ella... pero despues supe que no podia tenia novio y no queria presionarla y que viera que alguien estuviera enamorada de ella. pero despues de pensarlo profundamente me di cuenta de que esa no era la twilight que yo conozco, la princesa de la amistad que me perdono dandome una segunda oportunidad de redencion, y la chica princesa poni que yo me enamore. La twilight de aqui solo es su contraparte humana y con otras formas de pensar en su vida** **que la twilight poni.** **Ella se fue hace seis meses despues de graduarnos, e igual ningun mensaje**... **esa universidad debe ser duro para ella, para no estar distraida.**

 **Fue alli que mis amigas se marchaban una por una como quitandole los petalos de un girasol de que ya termino su ciclo de vida e iniciaria otro.**

 **Luego rainbow dash nuestra chica multi color se fue ha "alta california" ha entrenar deporte extremo con otros jovenes, era... -¿Como me dijo que se llamaban?, ¿escalada de montaña?, ¿sobrevivencia extrema?- No me acuerdo bien pero los nombres de esos deportes sonaban peligrosos. espero que esten bien ella se marcho hace tres meses.**

 **Despues siguio la chica mas honesta y consejera del mundo que me ayudaba en las cosas o pensamientos mas dificiles, dandose cuenta ella misma sin que yo le dijera nada de lo que me pasa. Tambien ella se fue** **no muy lejos de aqui en el pasado diciembre ha estudiar abogada y otras cosas de negocios para estar preparada en caso de que alguien hoce quitarle sus tierras de manzanos en sweet apple ella me mandaba mensajes pero luego de un tiempo ya no. Un dia le hable por su movil si tenia tiempo de pasear pero al parecer no... incluso recuerdo las palabras que ella me grito _; "Dios solo me hablas para eso sunsent shimmer aghh... mira no tengo tiempo para hacer lo que nosotras haciamos antes sun, por favor estoy muy presionada con esto ¿si?, cuidate."_ Al escuchar eso me dolio un poco. sabia que era una estupida idea hablarle y mas por medio del celular.** **pero igual la comprendia debia dejarla en paz y no molestarla.**

 **Tambien supe algo de ella con rarity. Hace mucho tiempo cuando fuimos a la feria para ese desfile de rarity que bueno... tuvimos problemas con magia desatada con su jefe (jefa) pero cuando termino, ya en la noche al terminar el carnaval y cantar, ellas creo que tuvieron un momento... "rarijack" para respetar sus gustos. Aunque bueno no quiero imaginarme como termino su relacion con ellas dos cuando se separarian hacia sus futuros.**

 **Espero que AJ guarde mi secreto mas profundo y no lo saque ha la luz.**

 **Bueno la ultima fue pinki pay, no hay mucho que decir de ella desaparecio sin dejar rastro ni en su casa que compartia con maud ni en su trabajo favorito del restaurante ni siquiera se despidio de mi**. **Es estraño ella nunca actuaria a asi.**

 **Despues de pensarlo dos meses** **Me he dado cuenta que...**

Gotas de lagrimas cayeron en las hojas de un diario pequeño que ella compro hace poco para mantener sus notas privadas, y no escribirlas en el diario que le regalo la princesa twilight, para que no se enterara de lo escrito.

 **Me di cuenta que yo... no pertenezco en este lugar, no es mi dimension, no es mi cuerpo... realmente nada de esto es como equestria, ponis, castillos, magia, reinos, diferentes especies, fauna, princesas... Nada mas aqui dicen que el dinero y el poder es todo como si fuera lo mas importante de su vida, esos papelitos verdes ridiculos !ja¡ ¿me pregunto quien habra inventado tal bobada.? y el poder ahhh... no es como me lo imagino, gobiernos, presidentes, edificios lujosos, gente ricachona. Si eso es el poder como lo dicen aqui.**

 **Aunque esos papelitos verdes (billetes) son como se mueve la ciudad. Recuerdo cuando twilight humana, (creo que la llamare sci twi para no confundirme.) me conto que son y como se maneja una universidad para un estudiante.**

 **Primero me conto muchas cosas que no comprendia muy bien, pero luego me conto de una forma "entendible" para mi, puros maestros estrictos, el alto costo de universidades muchos examenes o sea como la escuela cristal** **o peor.**

 **Yo no tengo tanto dinero para pagarla y si fuera tendria que tener una enorme responsabilidad, mas las enseñanzas de este mundo si pudiera acostumbrarme o no entender. y si lo consiguiera que me serviria mi vida sin mis amigas** **es una maldita perdida de tiempo. Solo no quiero quedarme sola otra vez.**

 **A si que** **decidi escribir esto porque hoy es el dia que me hire para siempre de este lugar, este lugar donde pude llamarlo hogar y ahora me regreso a mi dimension donde naci y pertenezco. Por que aqui ya no lo veo como era antes, Los alumnos de la escuela canterlot que conocia se han ido, la directora celestia se jubilo, y mis amigas** _-lloriqueos-_ **se marcharon una por una quedandome completamente sola como antes. Asi que para marcharme he irme primero vendi o tire lo que ya no me serviria en mi casa, luego empaque lo que me importaba, objetos importantes, regalos de mis amigas, mi guitarra y mis fotos para recordar a lo que una vez llame grandes amigas. Al final publique mi casa en venta tardo unos dias a que un comprador interesado viniera. hasta que me contacto una pareja recien casada buscando un buen hogar para sus futuros hijos y acepte su oferta. Al principio pense tirar el dinero pero y si ocurre algo inesperado haci que lo guarde en mi mochila.**

 **Ahora ya que todo esta hecho es hora de despedirme de este mundo esta pagina que la arrancare de mi diario normal** **lo pondre en mi diario magico donde lo enterrare cerca del portal. por si alguien encuentra esto que si no fuesen mis amigas entrengenlen esto ha la directora luna o ha unas chicas llamadas las cutie mark crusaders o club finico de canterlot, o busquen a una tal apleboom o sweetie bell.**

 **Bueno esto es todo de mi. Doy todas las gracias ha este mundo por darme cuenta de mi error que cometia cuando llegue por primera vez, por darme una segunda oportunidad de redencion, suplicando disculpas ha todos los que lastime profundamente y ser una buena chica con buen corazón y ha mis amigas ya que sin ellas nunca hubiera logrado lo que aprendi sobre la amistad.**

 **Gracias chicas por todo, al igual que ustedes adios... adios para siempre.**

 **Su mejor amiga: Sunsent Shimmber**

 ** _Ultima escritura: 13/10/2018._**

Ella al terminar de escribir cierra su diario, se levanta del piso cerca del portal, rodeando y mirando su escuela donde estudio por una ultima vez y buscando un buen lugar donde enterrar su libro.

\- mmm este lugar, no ha cambiado de afuera desde la ultima vez que estuve aqui- dijo sunsent caminando y poniendose de rodillas escarbando con sus manos la tierra para enterrar su libro magico.

\- ni siquiera se porque estoy haciendo esta tonteria, pero aunque yo elegi, en irme en mi mundo, es mejor dejar el diario magico por si algo tragico ocurriese en este mundo mientras no estoy. ya que si me lo llevo se cerrara el portal por mucho tiempo. O si alguna vez ellas no... eso no va ocurrir se fueron... para no volver- se decia ella misma con una mirada triste y ojos llorosos mientras sostenia su diario y ponerlo en el agujero que hizo escarbando dificilmente con sus manos sucias de tierra.

-Bien ya esta- se decia ella misma terminando de enterrar y golpear suavemente la tierra para no dejar rastro alguno. hasta que escucho un trueno sobrenatural del cielo. asiendo que sunsent se le pusieran las puntas de gallina del susto.

-Maldita sea, ¿enserio va ha llover en epoca de otoño??. Aaaa.. bueno supongo que esa es mi hora de marcharme- sunsent se dirigio al portal mirando a los lados que nadien la mirara o observara.

-yo... aun no se como decirle ha twilight de esto. llevo como un año que no me comunico con ella incluso me siento decepcionada de mi misma, pero yo se que ella lo entendera o tal vez no..- nerviosa o presionada sunsent siente una leve y estraña sensacion de dolor en su pecho logrando incluso de apoyarse en unos de los lados del portal mientras que con una mano tocaba su pecho intentando relajarse y calmarse. -Dios... no se si es buena idea ir con twilight, ella es una princesa tiene responsabilidaded, que preocuparse por mi... pero es que ya no se a donde ir no quiero volver como antes, quedarme sola y... dios, tengo mucho miedo.- despues de un rato que sunsent se tranquilizara, aun con unos ojos vidriosos acomodo su mochila que era un poco mas grande, junto con su guitarra aun lado de su espalda al igual que otras cosas importantes para ella. hasta que de pronto...

-Bien, !aaaahh¡?- otro trueno menos violento se escucho en el cielo empezando ha llover fuertemente. pero ha sunsent no le importo mucho,

-Dios- poniendose una capucha negra vieja que tenia hace mucho y cubriendose la cabeza con esta. - bueno aqui vamos. Adios canterlot high, adios a todos los estudiantes que conoci, a lo largo que dure aqui y por supuesto adios amigas- dijo ella mirando y dirigiendose a la escuela, imaginando que todos incluso sus amigas le señalaban un adios sonriendoles.

Ya totalmente mojada y sin pensarlo dos veces sunsent atraveso portal.


	2. De vuelta a equestria

**20 minutos antes de que sunsent atravesase el portal. En equestria...**

 **Twilight** "N"

Me encontraba en mi aburrido castillo, casa-mansión, ultra gigante,

Completamente sola para mi, bueno al menos sigue mi alumna viviendo conmigo, aunque algunas veces pienso que ella se marchara, como spike que se quedo un tiempo en el reino dragon para controlar su codicia y no descontrolarse.

Por lo menos estaba divirtiendome cocinando muffin ya que era mi postre y actividad favorita, aparte del pastel.

Ya que mi alumna me pidio enseñarle ha cocinar postres sin magia, no se porque me pidio eso si ella odia las actividades que no es nesesario la magia. Pero estoy segura que lo hizo por mi. por mi "Descontrol".

-Twilight cuantos postres mas haremos?- Me Decia starlight sacandome de mis pensamientos mientras yo batia la harina y los huevos con una cuchara.

-Vamos starlight debes aprender hacer manualidades de cocina y otras cosas sin magia, ya que por hecho tus cupkaques han salido quemados, pasados de harina, deformados y... espera este sabe ha sal? ¿utilisaste sal- Me sorprendi riendo al saber que ella utilizo sal en vez de azucár, caray no mentia que ella era un desastre en la cocina sin magia, mientras que yo los hacia espectaculares jeje, pero muy mala en cuidar mi higiene; sucia de harina, mantequilla en mis alas y betun en mi crin, y tambien un desastre en la cocina. hasta que vi ha star con cara de fastidio y cansancio.

-Bueno esta bien, me equivoque de ingrediente... y si soy horrible en la cocina pero por favor ya podremos irnos ha dormir son casi las dos de la madrugada. ¿que no tendras obligaciones mañana como princesa de la amistad Twilight??-

-Mmm- deje de girar la harina con la cuchara y mire ha starlight -Hay vamos starlight no tengo tiempo de 'firmar cartitas de amor'. O sea montañas de documentos que presencie mi firma, sello, o que sea que presente mi presencia, perdiendo mi tiempo Viendo ha unos idiotas peleandose por la alcaldia? todo el dia!?- Sentia como mi presion arteria aumentaba ha cada paso por el enojo o el estrés de recordar lo que hize esta mañana sentada, viendo ha un par de idiotas discutiendo, peleandose por la alcaldia. mientras que yo mantenia con mis fuerzas mi conducta de princesa y fingir como si estuviera tranquila. sin saber que cada Grito, Minuto, Berrinche de ellos, mi cerebro empezara ha fundirse hasta querer explotar. Incluso aun recuerdo las idioteces de "estos" como si rondaran sobre mi cabeza.

-Twilight tranquilizate se que este dia fue largo para ti per...-

-Calmarme,? si por celestia, tengo siempre, que tener la presión encima todos los dias. !!Aaahhhh!!!- Mi cabeza empezo ha sucumbir mientras ponia mis cascos en mi cabeza y estirando mi crin comenze ha gritar como una loca.

Pense que recibiria una cachetada, un hechizo, o algo peor de star Pero solo senti como como un casco de ella se enrollo en mi cuello mientras que con el otro en mi pecho como si fuera un abrazo.

-Twilight tranquilizate,! recuerda las recomendaciones de tu doctor y de tu cuñada- Al principio me valio el doctor pero luego pense en mi cuñada y hice la tecnica tranquilizadora que me enseño. Empeze ha dar largos respiros mientras que los soltaba lentamente con mi casco para esparcirlos. hice el procedimento como diez veces hasta que me tranquilice poco a poco y mi corazón dejo de palpitar violentamente, mientras que starlight me sentaba suavemente en el piso para tranquilizarme más y desacer su abrazo.

-Ya tranquila, tranquila twilight se que empezaste con este problema por tus amigas y otras cosas. pero tu sabes más que yo que ellas tienen que seguir con sus vidas. incluso tu y yo, twilight.-

-Lo se... pero es que ya casi no las veo, ni yo ha ellas... el mapa cutie ya no ha enviado misiones de amistad para nosotras.- Se lo decia con algunas lagrimas que se me escaparon.

Simplemente fue rapido muy rapido como si hubiera sido ayer; primero fue fluttershy gracias a su santuario de animales, cada dia vienen mas animales lo que hace que este más tiempo alli, que incluso algunos potrillos que ganaron alguna cutie mark sobre animales o natureza, querian aprender más sobre flutter como cuidar, alimentar y curar animales. Flutter enfrentando sus miedos hizo una pequeña escuela de animales junto con la doctora faun para que aprendan ha cuidarlos y adoren a los animales. Pero ya llevo un tiempo que no nos 'visitamos', ya sea su escuela o mis malditos problemas como princesa.

Luego fue esta reinbow dash, je nunca crei que esa potra rebelde la flecharan con el amor se enamorara y al final se casara con ese estraño de soarin. la verdad no me lo esperaba, ni tampoco que se mudarian ha claudsale...

Siguientes como la frase "Del odio al amor, siempre habra amor". Si esta frase les queda a la Granjerita y a la modista enamoradas perdidamente pero en secreto me lo dijeron en secreto a mi y ha star. pero spike tambien estaba ese dia alli pero escondido sin darme cuenta, pero sabia el que nunca tendria el amor de rarity pero si el cariño suyo. Ellas siguen viviendo en sus respetivos hogares me visitan pocas veces pero siempre me veo ocupada con las porquerias de los ciudadanos y nunca tengo tiempo.

Hmps. ¡Celestia! ¿como le haces para no tener tanta, tanta! basura de trabajo?.

Al final siguio la fiestera se fue de viaje con chis sandwich ha equestria esparcir sus fiestas por equestria. Al igual que con reinbow dash las despedidas fueron dolorosas, pero mas para mi...

-Twilight, twilight, Twilight!!!- Star me asusto sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Twilight, llevas haci como cinco minutos sin pestañear los ojos, ¿parecias una muerta? Mantuve mi mirada en el piso.

-Lo siento starlight solo recordaba lo de mis amigas- star me miro con una cara de preocupacion, por el estado en que me encontraba-

-Lo se... y por eso empezaste con esos cambios de humor de ira tan repentinos me preocupas mucho. Por eso dice el doctor que busques actividades para calmar esa sensación y que descanses. puse una ceja levantada hacia ella.

-Ooooh. Y como quieres que lo haga starlight??.Si Siempre tengo que mantener a la maldita gentusa todos los dias!-

-Twilight calmate...-

-Esta bien, me calmo lo siento jeje- Vaya se lo creyo pero, No star no me calmo de hecho quiero explotar otra vez.

-¿Porque no le envias una carta a la princesa celestia de tu problema? ¿quizas ella te ayude?- Oirla hablar de celestia mi ira se fue y comenze ha ponerme nerviosa.

q-que ¿celestia?. ¡No! ella tiene sus propios problemas realez, no la involucrare ni loca. y no se te ocurra enviarle una carta sin mi permiso...-

-Pero twilight enserio nesesitas estar en reposo, nesesitas descansar, relajarte. nesesitas ayuda de celest-

-Starlight ya basta!!, hacer mi trabajo, es mi obligación como princesa, involucrar a alguien más esta mal!- Le grite muy cerca de su cara, obligando que no enviara nada, pero en vez de asustarse ella tambien estallo furia.

-¡Vez a eso es lo que me regiero, La ira te esta consumiendo sin darte cuenta!. ¡¿Que no lo entiendes entiendes!?. Nesesitas Ayuda!- Era muy pocas veces que la veia enojada pero aun con su enojo le conteste un...

-Noo!, starlight. no lo hare ni. Ni Aun Que Me gri-tes!...- Al terminar de decir eso vi la expresion de su cara mostrando mas enojo, crei que me atacaria pero solo se levanto del piso y se fue enojada de la cocina. No si antes decirme.

-Como quieras twilight, pero tu misma te estas dañando sin darte cuenta, sabes!- Me hize la sorda que no escuche su comentario pero al voltarla ha ver vi que tenia la misma expreción de enojo de antes pero esta vez con sus ojos cristalinos y algunas lagrimas. para despues marcharse de la cocina.

-Starlight espera- Le hable pero era inutil, la habia vuelto ha lastimar de adentro,

no soportaba ver ha ponis llorar y menos a mis amigas.

A veces me preguntaba si pronto me quedaria sola. Spike se fue, mi asistente numero uno, pero mi estudiante?, no lo soportaria.

al menos le agradezco que no contara mi problema que tengo a mis amigas no quiero preocuparlas, pero espero que no envie la carta ha celestia.

Aunque ella tenia razón de lo tarde que era no queria despertarme aun con el sueño encima poque recuerdo algunas veces cuando me quedaba dormida parada en medio de una conferencia, apoyada en una pared, o cuando me recargaba en los cascos de celestia o cuando ese dia... caminaba adormilada en el castllo de canterlot, choque con la princesa luna y nos caimos por las escaleras lo bueno que no nos paso nada jeje. Aunque se que me puse muy roja de tanta verguenza.

Despues de tantos recuerdos me pare del piso y sali de la cocina sin limpiar. mientras caminaba para darme uma ducha recorde algo dulce y estraño que me dijo star hace tiempo.

flashback mini:

-Todavia no me pregunto por que todos los ponis siempre estan felizes y alegres?, Se supone que las princesas como yo siempre seremos felizes, pero yo no siento eso?. de hecho siento tristeza y algunas veces soledad...-

-No te pongas haci twilight todos somos iguales incluso las princesas y tu antes de que te convirtieran en alicornio-

-Lo se pero yo no me siento así, me siento como desechada como basura-

-Twilight!, no dejes que esos pensamientos te lastimen, ellas no se han olvida de ti, todavia te quieren porque son tus amiga-

¿Entonces porque me siento así starlight?

-Twilight..., sabes que es lo que te falta-

-Que...-

-Sssssh, Amor...-

fin del flasback

recorde cuando ella me susurro en el oido ¿"Amor"? je. No se, recuerdo hace mucho cuando fui al otro mundo y conoci a flash sentry el chico de la escuela, aunque eso era "amor" o atracción nunca podriamos ser pareja o sea somos de universos diferentes ademas el flash de aqui era muy diferente al de la escuela así que ya me olvide de él.

Aun recuerdo cuando Suns... Ooh.

sunsent... Ahora que la recuerdo ha estado inactiva dos años cosa que me estraña y me desepciona. pero ella era mmm... muy linda, pero con esto veo que ella algunas veces es mentirosa por lo que he visto.

Cuando llegue al baño decidi olvidar el tema por un momento fui a la ducha para quitarme lo de mi cuerpo, Utilize mucho jabon y shampo. shampo para quitarme el betun de mi crin y con el jabon para desacerme de la harina en mi cuerpo y la mantequilla de mis alas.

Ya cuando termine de ducharme, en vez de irme ha dormir me, fui a mi biblioteca para algo privado.

Al entrar me fui aún escritorio que tenia cerca de un espejo o mas bien el portal hacia el mundo de ella abrí uno de los cajones y con mi magia saque el mismo libro que me comunicaba con ella más unos pergaminos que parecian mas bien cartas de alguién en particular.

levite una de las cartas con mi magia y empeze ha leer una de ellas:

 _Querida princesa twilight Sparkle._

 _Se que ha pasado un tiempo de que sunset se fue de nuevo ha su mundo ¿pero has tenido una novedad de ella?_

 _Firma: Celestia_

 _posdata: Enviale saludos ha tus amigas, tu ex estudiante y por supuesto ha spike._

recuerdo cuando me llego esta primera carta de celestia, pero ha su forma de escribir y quizas su tono era muy diferente, de todas las veces que me llegaba un mensaje de parte de la princesa celestia con ese tono de profeccionalidad que siempre me llegaba de parte de ella, como para una junta, una fiesta de té, o cuando me las enviaba antes cuando aprendia algo nuevo de la amistad.

Pero esta y las otras cartas que quize guardar secretamente en este escritorio parecian que las escribiera una yegua de 13 años esperando ha alguien en especial de su regreso.

Es como si fuera la tipica potrilla repitiendo tercamente cuando su mamá, o papá, volverian.

Esto es lo que celestia le sucedia pero con su antigua exalumna repitiendo cuando regresaria para volverla ha verla. Pero lamentablemente para mi me dolia escribir Casi siempre: _No, No he recibido nada de ella princesa, Lo siento celestia, perdon princesa pero aun nada, Lo lamento princesa en serio._

Al recordar eso deje las cartas en el suelo no soportaba recordar eso y rapidamente y me dispuse ha inspeccionar el libro donde me comunicaba con ella. hojeo cada hoja, hasta que llego a la ultima escritura de sunsent.

Que decia, ¿que ellá recupero ha sus amigas y destruyeron la piedra de la memoria y todo volvio ha la normalidad?. ¿parecia extraño?

Apartir de alli me di cuenta que ni la mitad del libro llegaban las escrituras de sunsent.

-...Sunsent...- Abraze el libro con mi ala izquierda contra mi pecho sin importar que me salieran unas pequeñas lagrimas hasta mis mejillas y me acerque al espejo reflejandome en él.

-¿Por que... Sunsent? ¿Por que no me has escrito nada, por que?? Acaso me olvidaste? ¿ya no te importamos? ¿¡Por que no has vuelto...?

Entre en un leve llanto, pero luego me pregunte por que ella era muy importante para mi? simplemente no lo entendia pero algo de mi queria volver ha verla.

Despues de algunos minutos tranquilize mis lagrimas pero no mi tristeza guarde el libro junto con las cartas en el escritorio para volver ha mirar una ultima vez el espejo antes de dormirme.

-...Solo... quiero una señal de ti... Me... me tienes muy preocupada sunsent, sobre todo ha Celestia... por favor...-

Cuando sali de la biblioteca fui a mi cuarto a dormir. Ya sentada en mi cama para mi sola, levito la colcha hacia un lado para acostarme donde no la pisara, y con mi magia volvi ha levitar la colcha para covijarme con ella.

-por celestia, al igual tapada y sin moverme hace mucho frio, y aun eso que estamos en epoca de otoño?- Pero me dio igual en algunos minutos mi cuerpo porduciria calor y me dormiria.

-Bueno Mañana sera otro dia aburrido...- y Con eso yo la princesa dolor de cabeza cerre mis ojos al fin lentamente para descansar. No paso ni cerca de diez malditos minutos en cuanto escuche un ruido fuerte como si alguien hubiera impactado fuertemente contra una pared, seguido de otros ruidos como si hubieran derrumbado cosas en seguida. Con lo que me desperte algo enojada en seguida -¿!Que demonios fue eso¡?- Los ruidos seguian -No creo que haya sido starlight, ella ya debe estar dormida o tambien abra escuchado ¿eso? suenan como en la biblioteca- Los ruidos empezaron a desender. -Bien sera mejor investigar por mi cuenta- Me levante de mi cama algo fastidiada y corri rapido a la biblioteca para ver que ocurria...

 **Sunsent (N)**

Crei que llegar de nuevo ha equestria seria facil pero en verdad no, encuanto llegue en vez de llegar normalmente, sali disparada violentamente estrellandome en una estanteria enorme, que con el impulso me dolio mi cabeza, y derrumbe casi todos los libros de forma violenta que incluso con el impacto hacia abajo algunos se salieron de sus, pastas y otros con sus hojas flotando alrededor, Lo que podria decir que destrui... la biblioteca de twilight... mire mejor el lugar aun frotando con mi mano, digo mi casco, mi cabeza que hasta mareada estaba, pero pude ver en la estanteria que decian A,B,C,D,E lo que significa que estaban acomodados alfaveticamente, tambien estaba oscuro apenas podia ver la estanteria pero senti el andar de alguien así que me voltee aun sobandome donde se escuchaban los pasos.

Y hay estaba era ella tan hermosa, su melena, sus ojos, su piel era mi twilight pude reconocerla por que donde estaba ella habia luz en el pasillo pero no suficiente para reflejar donde yo estaba.

Pero en vez de mirarla feliz o normal, la vi atonita con la boca abierta y mirando por el caos y desastre que hice en su biblioteca, todos sus libros que acomodo en orden alfaveticamente, estaban regados, destrozados en el piso, maltratados y algunas hojas salidas flotando por toda la biblioteca. Hizo que twilight mostrara una espreción de enojo y coraje al quien hizo este desastre, O sea yo cosa que ya me estrañaba.

Pero cuando me miro fijamente a los ojos. twilight se puso en guardia empezando ha encender su cuerno hacia ¿Mi?, No se que pensaba ella, acaso ya no me reconoce? -Hay no...- Esta vez si que me asuste.

-¡Quien Te Crees que Eres Para Entrar A Mi Casa, Intentar Robarme Y Destruir Mi Biblioteca!? ¡Maldita Escoria Asquerosa De Ladron Que Eres¡¡?¿- Me lo decia una Twilight furiosa gritandome y apunto de atacarme.

-Twilight Calmate soy yo- Me quite el gorro de mi capucha pero Desafortunadamente para mi yo me encontraba lejos de su vista por lo oscuro que estaba lo que podria decir que no distinguia mi rostro.

-¿¡Calmarme!?, ¿¡Robandome!? ¡ni loca estupida, ahora veras!- ¡Oh no ella se preparo!

-¿Que? no! Twilight soy yo sunnn...!!- No termine de decir mi nombre cuando escuche el disparo de su cuerno, sintiendo un fuerte ardor y dolor en mi casco izquierdo.

-Haaa...!? ¡Twilight por favor!!- No me hizo caso cuando ella se abalanzo sobre mi dando vueltas nosotras dos hasta que twilight quedo encima de mi aplastandome sin que pudiera quitarmela de encima aun con fuerza fisica.

-Bien ahora si me las pagaras ladrona!- empezando ha brillar mas fuerte su cuerno.

-Twilight ¿por que? Soy yo Sunsent ya no te acuerdas de mi?...- Le grite aterrada mientras me tapaba mi cara con mis cascos delanteros, para no ver a la furiosa alicornio que tenia centimetros de mi, y a la que amaba apunto de darme el golpe final de mi vida o una tremenda paliza.

-!Calla... sun... sunsent??. No eso no...no puede ser cierto...?- Baje un poco mis cascos mientras alcanzaba ha ver como, La ira y furia desaparecian de su cara.

-No...- Me volvio ha mirar detenidamente.

Al parecer se quedo de nuevo atonita.

-¿Ya...? ya me crees twilight...?- Aun con miedo decidi quitar mis cascos de mi cara, pero a la vez sintiendo alivio en mi cuerpo. Ya que twilight se aparto de mi rapido, como si fuera un cactus, por la posicion en la que se encontraba con un leve sonrojo de ella pero a la vez bajando sus orejas y mirando el piso.

-Lo...lo siento- lo decia lentamente.

Intente ponerme de pie pero mi casco no me lo permitia por el dolor, hasta que senti que alguien sujetaba mi casco.

-De-dejame ayudarte sunsent...- sujetaba mi casco lastimado con el suyo, pero decidi aceptar su ayuda.

En cuanto me levanto nos miramos un momento, hasta que ella rompio el silencio.

-Yo... lamento haberte dado... la peor bienvenida ha equestria sunsent. lo siento.- lo decia muy avergonzada.

-Desquida es mi culpa llegar a tal hora...- Senti un poco de tristeza, pero luego la mire y alce un poco mi voz.

-Pero no para que casi me mataras como una loca!? ¿Así actúas con todos los ponis desconocido, o que?- Le grite con un tono de regaño.

-Es... es-es Que ¡Yo no soporto que me roben y menos en mi castillo con miles de puertas sin que me de cuenta- empezaba ha recuperar su enojo.

-¡Y tu crees que yo te robaria!?- Le alce tambien la voz ya enojada.

-Pues no creeas que nunca te he visto y con esa capucha tan siniestra- Ella se cruzo de cascos con la misma exprecion y me recordo cuando yo... robe su corona con exito. -ups- recorde ese dia sintiendo verguenza pero de igual seguia enojada - pero de igual ya he cambiado y grite que era yo. y en mi mundo estaba lloviendo no queria resfriarme y me puse "esto"!

\- pues no me parece que hayas hayas cambiado tanto?

-¿¡Que!?

Llegas en la madrugada y destruyes mi biblioteca!? Que no sabes que hora es para venir!??.

Me quebre un poco al escuchar eso de ella. Pero de igual le conteste con su mismo tono aunque me doliera.

-Si...! ¡Claro que si se que hora es y no es mi culpa en destruir tu biblioteca, siempre cuando viajo a aqui, salgo volando estapandome en la pared!. y ademas son solo libros twilight puedo darte uno de los mios.- Intente olvidarme del tema calmandome un poco, pero ella seguia de terca enojona.

-¡No quiero libros de tu escuela. no los comprendo bien!- Seguia de ese modo, que empeze ha quebrantarme más.

-¡Son interesantes!- Le grite

-Me da igual sunsent-

-¡Por que me tratas así twilight!??- empezaba ha formar lagrimas, haci que gire mi cara hacia otra dirección para que no me viera en ese estado.

-¡Por que son casi dos años que no recibo ninguna señal de ti sunsent me tenias muy preocupada por eso. Y ahora te apareces aqui como si nada!- empeze ha escuchar sus lloriqueos -Se supone que somos amigas y me mantendrias comunicada de tus avances de la amistad sunsent-

-mmm...-

En ese momento sabia lo que ella queria pero no tenia las fuerzas nesesarias para contarselo era muy doloroso para mi.

no quise responder a su pregunta, aun mirando hacia otra dirección Sin que pudiera ver la expresión de su cara.

-Sunsent...! Por favor, Porque nunca me respondiste, algo paso se que algo paso o te susedio algo pero por favor contesta...- Me exigia ella.

Basta,basta,basta!! Ya no lo soportaba ella me obligaba ha contarselo pero... me siguio presionando.

-¿Enserio sunsent?-

-Lo siento no puedo...-

-mmm...- La escuche suspirar -Si.. no vas ha contestarme entonces por que volviste ha equestria?- Mostrando más tristeza.

Volte ha verla, con lagrimas de explicarle de porque volvi.

-E-es que... yo...Twil...-

-¡Basta!-

Me interrumpio quedandome en shock sin empezar ha darle una explicación.

Dio un largo suspiro -Si no dices nada de lo que te paso entonces solo... vete de aqui sunsent

Okey esta vez quede destrozada al decirme eso nunca crei que en mi vida ella fuera capaz de decirme eso, es como si fuera otra persona, a la twilight que conoci a se dos años.

Se levanto del piso y empezo ha caminar para irse, seguia mirandola aun en shock pero antes se detiene y gira su cabeza hacia mi. -Sunsent me decepcionas..., si la princesa celestia estubiera aqui, dandose cuenta ahora mismo, la lastimarias profundamente del corazón... como a mi.

Basto suficiente para quebrarme en llanto al escuchar sus palabras.

Dolia, dolia demasiado abraze mi cuerpo sin que sintiera el dolor fisico de mi pata, ya que el que ahora sentia por dentro dolia mucho más. Sin levantarse del piso me arrastre sentada hacia un rincon de la pared, donde estaba las ventanas reflejando a la luna, mire la luna, era tan suave bella y hermosa ha simple vista. Se decia en las historias que hay habito nightmare por mil años, ¿seria igual que yo? ¿asi terminare encerrada yo?

-¿porque ? ¿por que siempre me ocurre esto a mi...?- Ya no lo soportaba -¿Solo... naci para sufrir mamá...?- Recorde muchas, muchas cosas semejantes ha esta pero nunca les conte sobre, aún mas sobre mi pasado, cuando era una potrilla.

 _Flashback:_

N (N)

Primero ella recordo cuando era una potra de 5 años en el orfanato;

Se encontraba una potrilla dorada con un peluche afuera del orfanato rodeada de potros mientras tomaban sus cascos delanteros y giraban alrededor de ella cantando una melodia que lastimaba a la potrill _a -Los padres de sunsent la abandonaron—Los padres de sunsent la abandonaron-_ Se seguia repitiendo la misma melodia hasta que la potrilla comenzo ha gritar. -¡¡Ya basta, basta!! ¡Ellos regresaran por mi!!- les repetia. hasta que la rueda de potros dejaron de cantar y girar mostrando una sonrisa siniestra y maliciosa hacia la potranca, mientras que los potros y potras del circulo habrian paso a un potro de algunos nueve o diez años

hacia la pequeña potrilla.

-¿Que es lo que dijistes?- mostrando Con una exprecion de maldad - Que ellos van ha volver por mi y seremos felices- El potro al escuchar eso empezo ha burlarse y a soltar ha carcajadas mientras que los demas le seguian la corriente.

-Crees que volveran potra tonta- Diciendolo con malicia.

Claro que si y esto lo demuestra- Mostrandole su peluche que era nada mas un sol inflado grande como la cutie mark de celestia.

-¿Y eso que es me va ha quemar o que?- volviendo ha burlarse el potro.

-No es sunny. es un regalo de mi mama- le decia mostrandoselo.

-Ja y como lo sabes potra inutil- con cara de malicia.

-Por que cuando me lo dieron las cuidadoras me dijeron que era para mí incluso tiene mi nombre atras- mostrandoselo.

-Ja potra estupida todos nuestros juguetes tienen nombre, por que las cuidadoras nos lo pusieron- riendose de nuevo.

-mmm, no! yo se que es de mi madre lo se, por que lo presiento en mi corazón.- Decia la potrilla tocandose el pecho.

-Nop, estas alucinando por que nadie te quiere ni te ama. ¡Oigan ha botar ha botar, la pelota¡- arrebatandole el peluche de la potra violentamente de sus cascos.

-¿¡Oye devuelveme ha sunny!?- Decias con enojo y desespero. -Pues si la quieres? Quitanosla- Decia mientras la arrojaba hacia otro potro que estaba unos metros de el, mientras que la potra corria hacia el para recuperar ha su peluche. pero luego de estar cerca de el potro, el lo volvia ha arrojar hacia el que se lo arrebato, seguido de que sunsent cambio rumbo corria rumbo hacia su peluche que estaba en cascos del que se lo quito pero de igual manera al estar cerca lo arrojo de nuevo con el potro. Seguido de unas cuatro veces la misma jugada del peluche, hasta que el potro que le arrebato su peluche agarro fuerzas para lanzarlo lejos traspasando la reja donde rodeaba todo el orfanato por arriba.

-No!!! ¡¡Sunny!!- Gritaba la potra por medio de lagrimas y tristeza.

-Ja,ja ya vez? lo poco que tienes siempre te sera arrebatado potra inutil- Decia con una risa de satisfacion.

-¡eres un estupido!- intentandolo enpujar pero no podia por ser pequeña en cambio...- Potra asquerosa- Sujetandole los dos cascos sin poder safarse. - ¡Sueltame me duele!- El potro sin pensarlo dos veces empujo ha sunsent callendo en un charco de lodo ensuciandose todo el cuerpo mientras todos se reian de ella.

Mira potra estupida nadien te quera ni te adoptara, y siempre lo poco que tienes siempre te sera arrebatado por eso es mejor estar solo como tu lo estas. Vamos chicos dejemosla nadar en la nada.

Mientras sunsent lloraba, los potros que la molestaban se fueron, hasta que ella se acordo de algo.

-Sunny... no sunny- Sunsent se levanto rapido para buscar ha sunny pero luego se detuvo en la reja por que no podia salir viendo ha sunny a algunos metros pasando en la calle cerca de un cesto de basura.

-Note preocupes sunny ire por ti... oye!- Sunsent vio que un pony recolector de basura recogia la basura y por casualidad vio el peluche quien lo tomo y lo hecho al cesto, llevandoselo con el.

-No!! Sunny...!, Sunny...!!, Sunny...!!! no agh...- La potra empezo ha llorar desconsoladamente por perder a su unico y primer amigo... ha Sunny... su peluche.

Fin del flasback

 **S** **unsent** **(N)**

-El tenia razón todo lo poco que tengo al final se pierde... Sunny, celestia, mis amigas y ahora a la pony que yo sentia algo Twi Se esfuman como cenizas.- Estaba deteriorada que hasta empeze ha hablar con la luna que brillaba en mi en voz baja.

-Ni la bondad, ni la soledad, ni el poder, ni la venganza, ni la redencion ahora ni... siquiera la amistad... ¿Entonces por que naci? solo naci para sufrir y pudrirme?- Mi vida era una mierda ahora quiza por eso "ellos" me abandonaron.

-Solo me queda una solución la muerte no es así- Le segui hablando a la luna pero de igual ya sabia que no hablaba.

Ahora lo que deseaba era lo que queria voltee y como aseguraba twilight se habia ido así que esculque entre sus libros mis cosas que traje y en mi bolso estaba lo que antes no queria traer mi cuchillo de la cocina pense que lo usaria para otros fines pero nunca para esto pero eso ya no importa lo sujete con mi pezuña ya que me olvide por completo de la magia lo que podria decir mis ultimos movimientos fueron dirigirme al lugar donde estaba sentada a la luz de la luna ya que ahi me sentia bien

Pero ya no lo soportaba queria que acabara mi sufrimiento.

-Era lo mejor para mi, y evitar que me molesten o lastimar ha otros por mi culpa...-

Bueno posicione el filo del cuchillo en mi cuello apunto de rasgarlo, hasta que senti aun lado de mi espalda una pezuña helada y fria más una voz viejamente reconocible que me hizo detener mi suicidio.

 **Bueno solo queria decir perdón por tardar tanto, ya que decidi,cambiar la escritura de mi fic antes de llevar mas capitulos.**

 **Como sabran aqui nunca existio la temporada 8, y los que me recomendaron aumentar el tamaño de cada cap ya esta y corregi lo de "dios" ahora es "celestia" (como su diosa, aunque no lo es je).**

 **Respeto lo del cap aqui algunas cosas no se explican bien como el "descontrol" o cambios de humor de twi.**

 **"La codicia de spike"**

 **Y algunos pasados que tuvo sunsent que quise agregar"**

 **Y otros más de mi anterior cap que explicare en futuros** **capitulos.**

 **Critica, recomendación, es bien recibida.**

 **Oki**...


End file.
